


Castillos en el Aire

by Amphisbne



Category: Chepe Fortuna
Genre: Colombia - Freeform, Español | Spanish, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, fishermen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphisbne/pseuds/Amphisbne
Summary: José Fortuna sabe pescar, bailar, interpretar sueños y hasta redactar derechos de petición, pero cantar...(Aunque si Niña Cabrales se lo pide, José Fortuna es capaz de ir a la luna de rodillas)
Relationships: Niña Cabrales/ José "Chepe" Fortuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Castillos en el Aire

\- Les tengo mucha envidia, sabes.

Chepe Fortuna se volteó como pudo para mirar a Niña Cabrales. Iba atrás, empujando su silla de ruedas por entre los caminos pedregosos que llevaban a la playa. No eran caminos pensados para sillas de ruedas, así que Chipi Chipi, Monocuco y los demás les llevaban mucha ventaja.

\- ¿Y eso por qué, sirenita?

\- Pues porque todos van cantando a trabajar, así como tan contentos.

Chepe sonrió. La vida en El Tiburón era dificil, pero a pesar de los problemas había un lazo de hermandad muy fuerte entre todos los pescadores. Y parte de ese lazo lo sostenían sus músicos.

\- Pues sí. Me imagino que en tu casa no te reciben con vallenatos.

El suspiro de Niña le tocó la parte de atrás del cuello como vuelo de mariposa.  
  
\- Ay Chepe. Entre mi tía Asunción y mi abuela, de vainas nos dejan escuchar boleros.

\- Pues cuando quieras puedes venir acá, que aquí te recibimos con toda la orquesta.

A pesar del tono coqueto, a Niña se le escapó una risa.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Chepe debió darse cuenta de que ella iba tramando algo: el tono de Niña y lo corto de su respuesta iban cargados de malas intenciones. Pero entre el alivio de que ella no se hubiese enojado por el lance, y la molestia que cada remezón de la silla contra las piedras le causaba en la herida, se distrajo.

Niña saltó cuando llegaron a los restos de la casa de los Pérez, abandonada a los elementos hacía 50 años. El plan era dejar a Chepe allí, donde el suelo era firme y se podía ver la playa, mientras que Niña y los demás se iban en las lanchas. Pero la muy descarada tenía otros planes: después de asegurar la silla de ruedas, se sentó en los restos de una pared de ladrillos y lo miró fijamente.

\- Deberías regalarme una canción antes de que me vaya a pescar con los demás.

\- Ajá. Yo te regalé una canción anoche. No me digas que se te olvidó, porque me rompes el corazón.

Para su alivio, Niña sí se acordaba, porque el recuerdo la hizo esconder la cara con timidez.

\- Sí, sí, y estuvo muy linda la dedicatoria.

La pena le pasó, y volvió a buscar los ojos de Chepe con su habitual confianza.

\- Pero yo quiero que _tú_ me cantes una, Chepe Fortuna.

La petición le cayó como baldado de agua fría a Chepe. Por la sonrisa de Niña, él iría a la luna de rodillas, pero ella tenía un talento bien particular para pedirle todo lo que se le hacía difícil. Perdón para Aníbal Conrado, tolerancia, sumisión y ahora una canción: justo una canción. _Porque José Fortuna sabe pescar, bailar, interpretar sueños y hasta redactar derechos de petición, pero cantar…menos mal siempre ando con Chipi Chipi, que me evita estas penas._

Y sin embargo, si Niña se lo pedía, Chepe se veía impulsado a obedecer, como si de orden celestial se tratara.

\- Pero ojo, que yo no canto como Chipi Chipi.

Quiso voltearse y llamarlo, para que lo salvara del ridículo, pero justo en ese momento Niña le sonrió. Era su sonrisa entera, con los labios y todos los dientes: a Chepe le pareció que el reflejo del sol sobre el mar se volvió incandescente, y que si no miraba para otro lado se iba a quedar ciego. _Cuando Niña sonríe, hasta sonríe la sabana…_

Con la mano que todavía tenía fuerzas, Chepe empezó a toquetear un ritmo torpe sobre el brazo de la silla de ruedas. _Ay Virgencita…mándame inspiración de alguna parte para no quedar como un cuero_. Entre los nervios y los ojos de Niña, a Chepe se le olvidó hasta la letra del Feliz Cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué te canto? – le preguntó con tranquilidad forzada. Con esfuerzo mantuvo la sonrisa firme y el ritmo, aunque torpe, constante.

\- Lo que tú quieras. Lo que te nazca del corazón

La sonrisa de Niña lo volvió a encandilar. En ese momento, lo único que a Chepe le nacía del corazón era darle un beso, pero ya le había prometido no robarle más besos.

\- Es que con semejante público no se me ocurre nada. Y ya te lo dije, yo no canto como Chipi Chipi…es más, yo creo que te vas a arrepentir de haberme pedido una canción.

\- Ay Chepe, a que tú cantas bien bonito. Dale. Lo que te salga del corazón.

Chepe suspiró. _Pobre pelá, ignorante frente a la calamidad que se le viene encima._ La miró a los ojos. _Ojos negros….negros brillantinos_. Sin pensarlo más, abrió la boca y se encomendó a la Virgen:

_En enero Joche se cogió  
En enero Joche se cogió  
Un mochuelo en las montañas de María  
Y me lo regaló, no más... para la novia mía_

Su propia voz le sonaba chillona y forzada, pero Niña no se había tapado los oídos todavía. De pronto no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

_¡Ay! En enero Joche se cogió  
En enero Joche se cogió  
Un mochuelo en las montañas de María  
Y me lo regaló, no más... para la novia mía_

_Mochuelo, pico'e maíz  
y ojos negros brillantinos  
Mochuelo, pico'e maíz_ _  
y ojos negros brillantinos_

Buscó los ojos negros de Niña y le sonrió. La estrofa siguiente le fluyó como agua, de lo más hondo del pecho. Ya no se sintió torpe.

_y como mi amor por ti,  
entre más viejo, más fino  
y como mi amor por ti,  
entre más viejo, más fino_

Niña bajo la mirada por fin. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo encendido, y aunque la sonrisa no se le cayó, levantó los brazos y se abrazó fuerte, como protegiéndose el pecho. _Como poniéndole tranca al corazón, para que no se le escape_ , se dijo Chepe.

Eran esos gestos los que lo llenaban de esperanza. Niña siempre tenía las palabras correctas para rechazarlo, pero todos sus actos y todos sus gestos la contradecían – y para un pescador de sueños, eran los gestos los que lo decían todo. Al tiempo que le hablaba de Aníbal como cualquier enamorada, Niña no tenía reparos en agarrarle a él sus manos curtidas, y sin importar a qué grado de descaro llegaban las coqueterías de Chepe, no se apartaba de su lado cuando caminaban ni se cambiaba de lugar si terminaban al mismo lado de una mesa. Había sido capaz de darle una cachetada a Aníbal delante de todos en la inspección de policía, así que Chepe sabía que lo mismo habría hecho con él si hubiera ido muy lejos con los lances y los piropos.

_Pero no se enoja. Se asusta un poquito, se retira y luego se acerca más que antes, como los pajaritos cuando apenas le están cogiendo confianza a uno._

De repente al golpeteo de su silla de ruedas se le unió un estallido de acordeón, y en la estrofa siguiente a su voz quebrada la ahogó el torrente dulce de la voz de Chipi Chipi.

_Ágil vuela, busca la ocasión  
Ágil vuela, busca la ocasión  
De salir de esta cárcel protectora  
Y bello es el furor nomás de esa ave canora_

_Ágil vuela, busca la ocasión  
Ágil vuela, busca la ocasión  
De salir de esta cárcel protectora  
Y bello es el furor nomás de esa ave canora_

_Él perdió su libertad  
para darnos alegría  
Él perdió su libertad  
para darnos alegría_

_lo que pa' su vida es mal,  
bien es pa' la novia mía  
lo que pa' su vida es mal,  
bien es pa' la novia mía_

_Es que para el animal  
no hay un dios que lo bendiga  
Es que para el animal  
no hay un dios que lo bendiga_

La canción terminó y todos se aplaudieron entre ellos, como hacen los músicos que son su propio público. Chipi Chipi le dio un golpe suave en el hombro sano a Chepe.

\- N’ombe, compadre. Habíamos quedado en que usted tenía que dejar de espantar a las muchachas así.

Chepe se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo le advertí y ella no me hizo caso. Menos mal volviste a salvar la patria.

\- Pues no. No lo hiciste tan mal, Chepe – les contestó Niña, con los ojos fijos en el dobladillo de la falda que le había prestado su hermana Herlinda. Pensando de pronto que nadie la estaba mirando, Niña levantó rápido los ojos, y en ellos Chepe logró ver ternura. _Anda, como que con mi voz de ganso y todo la logré conmover._

\- Gracias sirenita – le dijo sinceramente - pero yo sé que el canto no es lo mío.

\- Uuuuuuuuuuy, si te contáramos sirenita – interrumpió Chipi Chipi con una sonrisa conspiradora – las serenatas del viejo Chepe son legendarias por aquí, ¡tirada de agua y voleo de chancleta garantizada!

Hubo un barullo de aprobación. Y ante semejante provocación, Niña no pudo evitar levantar los ojos.

\- Ajá, ¿y es que Chepe ha tenido muchas muchachas que asustar con serenatas?

Lo dijo con inocencia, pero con una ceja arqueada muy arriba, y a Chepe se le heló la sangre en las venas. Su abuela era la que mejor conocía su personalidad, pero Chipi Chipi era el banco donde Chepe depositaba sus secretos: si alguien podía contestarle esa pregunta mejor que nadie, era justo él.

Pero Chipi Chipi, Dios lo bendiga, por una vez en su vida estaba de su lado.

\- Pues fíjate que hace años, estábamos en la celebración de los quince años de Niris, y allá Chepe vio a una muchacha del otro barrio, de Cristal del Caribe, y pues se le metió en la cabeza que le quería llevar serenata. En ese entonces teníamos… ¿cuántos eran compadre? ¿Trece? Y bueno, Chepe no tenía el porte de ahora.

\- Eso es decir poquito – metió la cucharada Monocuco – si no fuera por lo de los sueños y por lo serio, el apodo de Chepe no sería Chepe sino Caremuñeca.

Todos se rieron – hasta el propio Chepe. _Pues sí, tenía carita delicada cuando estaba pelao. Mentiras no son. Y bien flaco sí era._

\- Bueno – continuó Chipi Chipi inspirado - la nena se fue para su casa. Y cuando se hizo más tarde nos fuimos a pie, Monocuco él y yo, hasta Cristal del Caribe en plena oscuridad. En ese entonces no había alumbrado público en partes de la vía, entonces tocó buscar el camino con las velitas de cuando se va la luz. Bueno, encontramos la casa y nos paramos afuera de la ventana. Imagínatelo nomás Niña: el viejo Chepe, flaquito, delicadito, y con tremenda voz de ganso. Esa madrugada. Esa familia con tronco’e sueño. Uy no…

El recuerdo regresó a la memoria de Chepe: recordó el aire tibio de Santa Marta a la madrugada y las paredes de la casa, en obra negra, mal iluminadas por la luna. Y por supuesto recordaba la otra parte.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿La muchacha abrió? - preguntó Niña, como si le estuvieran a punto de contarle la mejor parte de una película.

\- Pues sí. Pero sólo para que saliera la mamá a cogernos a chancla. La muchacha sí se asomó, pero para decirnos que qué era ese ruido, que dejáramos dormir.

Chipi Chipi se quitó un zapato para dramatizar la escena mientras todos se reían a su alrededor. En su momento el incidente le había roto el corazón a Chepe, pero ya habían pasado más de nueve años desde la noche aquella, así que la historia no le dolía ni a él ni a ninguno de sus compañeros serenateros.

Bueno, a ninguno menos a Niña.

\- Ay no, ¿y nunca te dijo nada Chepe?

\- Nada. Es más, ni siquiera la volví a ver en otras fiestas. No sería raro que ya estuviera casada.

\- Ay Chepe…

Niña lo miró con una expresión de tristeza que le hizo doler debajo de las costillas.

\- Pero ya no pasa nada sirenita. Ya lo que me da es risa, y ni me acuerdo de la cara de esa pelá.

Niña volvió a entretenerse con el dobladillo de la falda prestada, esta vez pensativa.

\- Pues…si a mi me hubieran llevado una serenata a esa edad, yo por lo menos te hubiera dado las gracias. Gesto bonito ese.

A Chepe lo agarró un diablo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú sí me hubieras salido a ver a la ventana?

\- Claro…aunque conociendo a mi abuela, te hubiera mandado a la policía.

\- Bueno, ¿pero para eso estarías tú, no? Pa’ sacarme de la cárcel.

\- Por supuesto Chepe.

\- Ah bueno. No se te olvide eso cuando te lleve una serenata a tu casa estos días, que el comandante Oñate no me quiere ni a mi ni a ninguno de los músicos.

Los muchachos se alzaron en bulla para celebrar el comentario, pero Chepe se quedó atento a la reacción de Niña: otra vez se puso roja, pero la mirada que le lanzó no era un regaño. Entre la sorpresa y la timidez, había otra cosa. Un chispazo de algo que le decía que no debía rendirse.  
  
Y claro, por la sonrisa de Niña Cabrales, Chepe Fortuna era capaz de volver a la cárcel.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que Chepe le canta a Niña es un vallenato llamado ["El Mochuelo" ](https://youtu.be/IpFN2TuYG1Q)


End file.
